The Unfortunate Outsider
by Shamliu
Summary: Les fêtes, les amis, la musique à fond. Tel est le quotidien de Beryl Lenoir, une lycéenne en dernière année. Le meilleur moyen de ne pas affronter l'avenir, c'est de l'éviter, n'est-ce pas ? Pour son plus grand malheur elle sera envoyée dans un autre monde qu'elle tient en horreur… Elle y fera la rencontre d'Ann, une farouche révolutionnaire. OC, Collab TheCrazyKitty
1. Chapter 1

**YOWWWWW**

 **Salut les amis!**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Oui, je sais, c'est une nouvelle fic... Mais que voulez vous? Faut bien que le monde avance! En plus c'est encore une histoire sur une personne de notre monde arrivant dans One Piece... Mais restez quand même, nous avons tenté de faire quelque chose de différent. Bref, c'est une collab ( encore?) , donc je passe la parole à ma chère associée qui tenait dire une ptit mot!**

 **Transition! :pouf:**

 ** _Nya ! C'est Kitty! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle collaboration bande de Chatons ! Et, oui je ne vous laisserez jamais nyahahaha...! Et cette fois me voilà avec ma correctrice (Oui, vous pouvez lui dire merci car c'est grâce a elle que vous vous cramez pas les yeux xD) Puis, quoi encore ? J'aime le pop-corn~!_**

 **Et maintenant, place à la fiction!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Attendez. Attendez un seconde... Attendez j'vous dis! Mais attendez, ça va trop vite! Tout va trop vite pour moi, je n'étais pas préparée à ça! Merde... Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça... Pas se passer comme... J'ai pourtant rien fait! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Je vais mourir?

J'le crois pas, c'est impossible!

C'est pas humain!

Alors que quelques heures avant, tout était si normal... Vous voulez que je vous la refasse? Ok, c'est parti!

Voyons voir, par où commencer? Ah, je sais! Le lycée. Oui, j'étais tranquillement au lycée, vous voyez? Après avoir subit les joies des transports en commun pendant trois quart d'heure, je suis enfin au lycée. J'arrive en cours, vraiment posée, sans aucun soucis, même le prof me sourit aimablement!

\- Vous êtes en retard de cinq minutes, Mademoiselle Beryl Lenoir.

Oui et non, en fait. Faites pas attention... Aah je viens de comprendre, c'était un sourire hypocrite! Suis-je bête! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ce prof prend un malin plaisir à nous appeler entièrement quand on arrive en retard. Au moins, vous savez qui je suis! Moi c'est Béryl Lenoir. J'ai 17 ans et demi . Niveau physique? Rien à dire, je suis tellement bonne !

Nan j'deconne. Mon corps est tout à fait banal, les gars. Je fais à peu près 1m66, j'ai de longs cheveux blonds vénitiens que je cache sous un bonnet noir, et des yeux bleu foncés, un peu cachés par une mèche bordélique. Si vous cherchez une fille très féminine, je ne suis plus là...Voilà...Je pense que c'est pas la peine de vous décrire le reste.

Je suis en terminale. Ouaip, dernière année du lycée! Ensuite je vais enfin pouvoir me casser après le bac. Pour aller où, pour faire quoi? J'en ai aucun idée. Mais au moins je partirai. Mes notes sont... Plutôt bonnes en fait! Quoi? J'ai l'air débile? Dommage, c'est pas le cas. Non, je suis plutôt blasée, extrêmement désinvolte, radine, bref, c'est bien mieux qu'être débile. Des qualités? Demandez aux autres, pas le temps pour ça. Je m'assois à côté de ma meilleure amie, Ellie.

\- Bravo, fait-elle en faisant semblant d'applaudir.

\- Merci, merci, j'essaye de battre mon record, je répond.

\- T'as fait mieux la dernière fois, réplique-t-elle.

Voilà, dites bonjour à Ellie, ma meilleure amie. Elle est rousse, les cheveux courts et elle a de grands yeux marrons pétillants. Plutôt bien foutue, en fait... Connasse. On se connaît depuis la seconde en fait, elle était la première avec qui j'ai sympathisé. Ici, ce n'est pas mon lycée de secteur. Vous voulez qu'on en parle? Si je devais aller dans mon lycée de secteur, j'aurais pas trop supporté de revoir tout le monde du collège... Je voulais voir de nouvelles personnes, point barre. Dans ce lycée, il y a plutôt une bonne ambiance, même un peu trop... Bon d'accord, parfois c'est carrément le bordel, mais c'est toujours mieux que le collège! Mais ils me font rire avec leur pitreries, même si ça retarde le cours.

\- Battle ce soir à 17 heures, Béryl! Fais passer! Me fait quelqu'un assis dernière nous.

\- Oh mon Dieu, ça c'est bon, ça! Dis-je en soupirant d'aise.

\- C'est mort, t'as rendez-vous avec la conseillère d'orientation, me rappelle cette connasse d'Ellie.

\- Naonnnnnnn! Je rechigne.

\- Lenoir, répétez! S'écrie la prof, me regardant fixement.

Oups. J'ai parlé un peu haut. Bah, pas le choix...

\- Vous avez dit que la Renaissance était une période très importante, puisque les hommes commencèrent à s'émanciper, se détachant peu à peu de l'enseignement donné par les institutions religieuses comme les facultés de Théologie, et...

\- Ça ira, ça ira pour cette fois, taisez-vous! M'interromps-t-elle.

Ellie pouffe. J'esquisse un rictus tandis que la prof retourne au tableau. Les autres élèves rigolent plus ou moins discrètement. Dommage, contrairement à ce qu'elle pense, je suis capable de suivre tout en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi avec mes potes... C'est pas beau ça? Aaah, une battle, ça c'est une bonne nouvelle! Régulièrement dans la semaine, les gens de la ville se réunissent dans un petit coin paumé, une espèce de grande cave sous un bâtiment. Franchement y'a de l'ambiance! La plupart de mes amis y participent. C'est là que plusieurs groupes de danse hip-hop s'affrontent, dans toute l'intimité de l'underground... Il y a même parfois des battle de rap qui sont tout aussi classes! Ces moments égaient un peu ma vie monotone. Vous savez, je suis immergée dans cette culture depuis toute petite. Haute comme trois pommes, j'écoutais de vieux CD de rappeurs ou même de rappeuses. Ces gens sont des héros. Pour moi, il sont symboles d'indépendance, de liberté! Par contre, j'ai un foutu rendez-vous à la même heure quasiment...

J'ai le regard un peu perdu pendant quelques instants. Quand je reviens à mes esprits, je trouve ma page de notes complètement barbouillée de dessins. Il y avait un petit renne portant un couvre-chef rouge, l'air blasé, attaché à un chapeau blanc tacheté d'un jeune homme brun aux yeux marqués par des cernes. Derrière, il y a toute une foule de personnages en train de se moquer d'eux. Je soupire et lance un regard noir à ma supposée meilleure amie qui se retient de rire. Voilà Ellie, mesdames et messieurs. Une otaku pas du tout assumée qui passe son temps à me raconter la fabuleuse et merveilleuse histoire de One Piece! Voilà, là on est en plein cœur du sujet. Ellie sait très bien que je n'aime pas ce manga, ni les mangas en règle générale. Mais c'est celui-là en particulier que je peux pas me blairer, tout simplement parce qu'elle m'en parle H24! Mon Dieu, quoi... Résultat, je connais à peu près toute l'histoire puisqu'elle me spoile tout. En même temps, c'est pas comme si j'allais lire cette ordure. D'ailleurs, elle sait très bien que je n'aime pas. Mais elle continue, sans relâche! Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle veut me montrer quelque chose... Mais à cause de ce manga, ma vie est devenu un merdier sans nom.

Vous savez quoi, je vais directement passer au moment où tout a basculé. Là, j'arrive dans le lieu de la battle. Tout le monde est en cercle, le DJ est prêt, les deux groupes se font face. Je me met derrière le mien, plus précisément derrière Ellie. Cette meuf danse hyper bien, je vous le jure. Elle arrive à exécuter des figures incroyables. Quant à moi, je sers juste à la supporter, sinon je fais pas grand chose...

\- Vous êtes prêt? Hurle le speaker.

On répond par une gueulante motivée. La musique commence. En face, y'a une fille à l'allure déterminée qui rigole avec ses potes. Elle s'avance vers Ellie et se met à danser. Son niveau est pas mal, faut se l'avouer. Puis elle accélère la cadence, rajoutant des petits déhanchés sexy par-ci, par-là... J'entends les garçons hurler et les autres en face nous narguer en huant. Je bouille intérieurement, limite autant qu'Ellie. Pourtant, elle ne bronche pas. Moi je lui aurais déjà foutu une claque. Ouaip, question d'élégance... La fille finit son enchaînement en poussant légèrement Ellie par l'épaule, provocante. Malgré les cris de l'équipe d'en face à notre encontre, on ne dit rien et on l'encourage.

\- Vas-y, meuf, tu fais ce que tu as à faire! Lui dis-je à l'oreille en tapotant son dos.

\- T'inquiète, je vais gérer!

Et elle embrassa son pendentif qui représentait une tête de mort avec une croix derrière, arborant une étrange moustache. Je soupire. Encore ces conneries, tiens! Je l'adore cette fille, dommage qu'elle ne jure que par One Piece... Ellie s'avance, menaçante. Elle se met à exécuter des mouvements simple, qui bougent, le public adhère à son manège et frappe des mains. Bien joué, elle l'a au creux de sa paume! Elle a toujours su mettre les gens de son côté, cette petite! Puis sans prévenir, la voilà qui fait des figures de breakdance complexes, virevoltant dans les airs. Je pense que je ne suis pas la seule à hurler à la victoire... Tout le monde l'acclame, elle et son indéniable talent. Elle revient essoufflée mais souriante, tapotant son pendentif à la noix. Bah, on s'en fiche! Je l'accueille dans mes bras, lui ébouriffant ses beaux cheveux roux. Elle en profite pour me chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- La conseillère d'orientation...

Toute l'ambiance se brise en mille morceaux. Non, en fait je la hais. Je la déteste... Pourquoi elle me rappelle ça maintenant, raaaaah !

\- J'y vais, j'y vais..., dis-je dépitée.

\- Je gagnerais, t'en fais pas! Me rassure-t-elle, joyeuse.

\- J'te retiens, lui fis-je avant de partir.

J'ai juste le temps d'entendre le public hurler après l'annonce du speaker pour le second round. Puis je suis dehors. Allez, courage! Je fonce à triple vitesse vers mon lycée. Je dois avoir cinq minutes de retard...

Après une course effrénée ( et après avoir échappé maintes fois à la mort en traversant la route), je me retrouve devant la porte de la conseillère d'orientation. Je frappe et entre sans attendre sa réponse, puisque de toutes façon on entend rien de l'autre côté de ces foutues portes...

Elle me lâche un long, très long soupir. Je la salue tout de même avant de m'asseoir.

\- Je ne vous demande même pas des excuses, Lenoir. Au moins vous êtes venue. C'est dommage que vous ayez ce genre de fréquentation alors que vos notes sont très correctes, commence-t-elle.

\- Ce sont mes amis, je ne compte pas les changer, fais-je le plus normalement du monde.

\- Je comprends... Mais vous prendrez conscience de cela bien plus tard.

Ce qu'elle peut débiter comme bêtises cette vieille conne! Je suis blasée... C'est triste que les gens aient besoin de juger par les apparences de nos jours...

\- Bien, passons. J'imagine que vous n'avez toujours pas idée de la formation que vous voulez faire?

Je secoue la tête en guise de réponse. Elle pousse un énième soupir. Pas conseillère d'orientation en tout cas... Elle a l'air de se faire chier à mort, ici!

\- Bon, la dernière fois, on avait dit que d'après vos notes, vous étiez plutôt bonne en langues étrangères. Vous savez, l'université que je vous ai conseillée est très bien réputée, et...

Et c'est parti pour une heure de blabla habituel. Il me reste à peu près trois à quatre mois pour poster mes candidatures. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire, c'est terrible. Et c'était pas ironique...

\- Vous m'écoutez quand je vous parle? Fait une voix lointaine.

\- Oui, oui, dis-je distraite.

\- Voilà votre problème.

\- Pardon?

\- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait temps de corriger votre mauvaise volonté?

\- Moi? Désinvolte? M'étonne-je.

Totalement. La bonne femme me montre les commentaires des profs. Tous disent sans exceptions que je pourrais paraître plus motivée en cours... Malheureusement, je n'aime pas les études.

\- C'est curieux pour une élève aussi intelligente que vous. Remédiez à cela, je ne peux pas trop vous aider si vous ne voulez rien faire.

\- Vous ne voulez pas m'aider?

\- C'est vous qui ne le voulez pas. Je ne peux rien faire si vous avez peur du futur. Et pourtant, je suis sûre que vous avez un grand potentiel. Mais apparemment, cela ne vous atteint pas ce que je vous dis.

Me voilà dehors, dans le couloir... Mon sac sur le dos, des brochures dans ma main, je reste là, debout, le visage fermé. En vérité, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je me met donc à marcher en direction de la sortie, m'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les couloirs sombres et étroits du lycée.

Tragique comme fin, nan? Mais restez donc. C'est la que ça devient drôle. Tout en marchant, une curieuse secousse me fait vaciller. Je ne savais pas trop ce que c'était, une sorte de tremblement de terre. Je m'appuie sur le mur, morte de peur, tentant de garder mon équilibre. Puis tout s'arrête. Tremblante, je sors mon portable de ma poche pour essayer d'appeler quelqu'un. Mais je n'ai même pas le temps de tenter quoi que ce soit que ma tête commence à me faire horriblement mal. Des acouphènes me traversent les oreilles, bref, c'est l'éclate. Quand tout se calme, j'essaye d'avancer, à tâtons dans le couloir.

\- Hey, y'a quelqu'un? Demande-je, complètement perdue.

Voilà, ici. C'est exactement à ce moment-là que toute ma vie est partie en couille.

Un, deux, trois énormes spot de lumière m'aveuglent. Je met mes mains devant mes yeux, lâchant au passage mes brochures qui s'étalent sur le sol. Puis, j'entends des cliquetis inquiétants.

\- ON NE BOUGE PLUS, VOUS ÊTES CERNÉE! Hurle une voix masculine.

Hein, les flics? Mais j'ai rien fait! Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit, c'est pas mon lycée, ça! Attendez, tout va trop vite! J'entraperçois des hommes portant des casquettes. Ils braquent sur moi des... Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'ai-je fais? Des putains de fusils! En plus ils me disent quelque chose... Pourquoi ça me fait penser à Ellie? Oh non, ne me dites pas que...

Mais...

Mais où j'ai atterri?

* * *

Je me laisse tomber du toit sans un bruit. Je me rattrape au rebord d'une fenêtre et pénètre dans le bâtiment. Je scrute l'endroit, mais pas un chat. En me redressant je sors le plan de la base de ma poche. Bon ... Je suis toute seule pour cette mission. C'est bien la première fois! Sois je suis en équipe avec Koala, soit avec... Sabooooo~ ! Hum, un peu de sérieux. Cette fois-ci, Dragon n'a pas voulu qu'ils m'accompagnent, disant que je suis déjà une grande fille. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre...

Je dois continuer à gauche puis prendre la plus grosse porte en bois. Je dois photographier des documents importants qui se trouvent dans le bureau d'Aokiji ... Non mais pour une première mission solo, fallait que je me coltine un amiral! En plus, pendant le chemin je dois faire attention aux gardes ainsi qu'aux escargots de surveillance. Je soupire, me demandant si je ne vais pas foirer. Bon c'est parti ! Je marche puis me met à courir.

Bon, pour le moment il n'y a pas de caméras de surveillance. Elles doivent être disposées vers le bureau. Mais ... Où sont donc les gardes ? C'est bizarre, j'en ai croisé aucun. Soudain, j'entends des pas précipités venir vers ma direction. Je regarde le plafond composé de tuyauterie, sceptique...Et d'un bond je m'accroche à un tuyau. Je remonte mes jambes avec difficulté pour les nouer autour du bout de métal. Heureusement qu'il fait sombre... Autrement je me serais faite prendre.

\- Plus vite ! Hurle un soldat.

\- Mais pourquoi on doit aller la-bas ?! Demande un marine complètement à la ramasse.

\- Il y a un intrus !

Je les regarde partir au loin, ne pouvant malheureusement plus suivre leur conversation. J'atterris sur le sol le plus silencieusement possible. Un intrus ? Super, ça va me simplifier la mission! Je rajuste ma large casquette pour reprendre ma course. Je marque un arrêt au bout du couloir en observant les escargots de surveillance. Maintenant, il faut que j'occupe les caméras. Je fouille dans ma poche pour sortir un Berry. Je vise un endroit puis lance la pièce. Automatiquement les bestioles se tournent vers le bruit me laissant le passage libre.

D'un pas rapide et discret, je pénètre dans le bureau qui est vide de vie. Je ferme doucement la grande porte de bois. Enfin tranquille, je me dirige vers mon objectif. Je sort l'appareil photo et commence à fouiller dans les papiers. Je les étale sur la table. Il est temps de se mettre à l'œuvre! .

Ça y est. Quelque chose me retient cependant. J'entends mon escargotphone sonner. Je soulève ma casquette pour attraper la bestiole. Tsss ... Je suis sûre que c'est Sabo. Ce crétin va me faire repérer! Mais c'est tellement mignon de sa part de s'inquiéter... Je décroche avec un sourire fourbe collé aux lèvres.

\- Moshi moshi ?

\- Ann ?

\- Non c'est l'amiral Aokiji! Me moque-je.

\- Ahaha très drôle, râle Sabo à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Que veux tu ?

\- Je voulais savoir si tout se passait bien. Tu en prends du temps!

\- Tss ... Non mais toi alors! Tu vas tout me faire foirer si tu m'appelles en pleine mission.

Je l'entend bougonner, m'arrachant un sourire.

\- Bon allez, à plus ! Chantonne-je.

\- Ann att-

Je raccroche puis range l'escargotphone à sa place. Sous ma casquette. La première fois ou Sabo m'a vu le sortir de là, il m'avait regardé de travers... C'est vrai qu'aux premiers abords, c'est chelou comme endroit.

Bon, j'ai fini ma petite affaire il ne me reste plus qu'à me faire la malle. Super, grâce à cette mission je vais peut-être augmenter d'un rang ! Je vais pourrais bien passer du numéro 38 à 37. C'est génial ! Bon, je suis loin, trèèèèèès loin du niveau de Sabo qui est numéro 8. Mais j'avance, c'est le principal. Je range la paperasse à sa place. Il est temps de me diriger vers la porte. Je colle mon oreille à la planche de bois, cherchant à entendre le moindre son.

Aucun bruit ...La voie est libre. Je sors une nouvelle pièce de ma poche, pour divertir à nouveau les bestioles. Une fois dehors, j'hésite. Une intersection avec deux chemins s'offre à moi. A gauche, n'y pensons même pas, c'est à l'opposé de la sortie. La droite me semble être le meilleur chemin, mais... Il y a un intrus ... Je me demande si ce n'est pas un complot de pirate, ou je ne sais quoi. Il faut que j'aille vérifier. D'un pas rapide je prend la droite, gardant à l'esprit qu'il fallait rester la plus discrète possible.

Je sais qu'au fond de moi, je fais une ÉNORME connerie. Mais la curiosité me bouffe. Ça pourra toujours intéresser le boss! Ouais enfin, paye ton excuse à deux berrys... Non sérieusement, il faut que j'aille voir. Je dois être sûre qu' aucune autre personne ne veuille la même chose que moi.

* * *

 _'' Tu dois redéfinir constamment qui tu es .'' - **Maya Arulpragasam a.k.a M.I.A**_

* * *

 **Et voilà!**

 **P'tite nouveauté, on va mettre une citation à la fin.**

 **Brefouilles, j'espère que vous avez aimé! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça nous ferait super plaisir! ( Et aussi on pourrait avoir des avis ^ ^)**

 _ **Nyaaaaaaaaaa ! j'espère que vous allez aimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer et J'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime les bananes. Bise ! Bise ! Sur votre petit cul blanc~ ! Nyaaaa~!**_

 **Merci pour ce commentaire très riche en émotions, Kitty. Vraiment.**

 **Merci de lire!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yow!**

 **Je remercie les follow/fav, ainsi que J.O.D qui a laissé une review! Merci merci!**

 **Voici la suite, amusez-vous bien.**

* * *

Cette fille a toujours voulu de l'attention. Rester discrète était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Son caractère bien trempé en a surprit plus d'un, elle a l'air assuré, confiant, déterminé. Du moins en apparence. L'idée que quelqu'un pense qu'elle soit nulle la révolte. Les gens l'appréciaient. Elle n'hésitait pas à défier l'autorité subtilement, provoquer habilement ses supérieurs, les piégeant avec une certaine insolence et ironie. Les gens adhéraient. Même si elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle désirait vraiment, même si elle ne pensait pas au futur, à son avenir incertain. Même si en réalité, elle n'avait pas confiance en elle car elle ne savait pas qui elle était réellement. De l'attention, être bien vue, avoir un personnage, voilà ce qu'elle a toujours fait. Mais dans quel but? De l'attention. Jamais elle n'en avait autant reçu qu'en ce moment même. Vous connaissez l'expression '' être sous les feux des projecteurs''? Eh bien, c'était à peu près ce qu'il se passait. Mais pas de la manière dont elle avait voulu.

\- LEVEZ VOS BRAS EN L'AIR!

Le visage figé en une expression d'horreur, les bras ballants le long de son corps d'adolescente, la jeune Béryl tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Tout cela lui paraissait sorti tout droit d'un cauchemar. Et pourtant, les brochures d'orientation éparpillées par terre faisaient bel et bien parti de la réalité. Tétanisée, elle essayait de se remémorer les fautes qu'elle avait bien pu commettre. A part traîner le soir avec ses amis pour assister à des battles de hip hop ou faire la fête, elle n'avait absolument rien fait d'anormal. Bon, il lui arrivait parfois de consommer des substances pas très nettes certains soirs, mais elle n'avait fait du tord à personne! Ces soldats pointaient leurs armes sur elle sans hésitation. Ce genre de pratique était complètement révolue! Normalement, les policiers ne menaçaient pas directement un civil, d'ailleurs elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour mobiliser tout un bataillon!

\- JE NE LE RÉPÉTERAIS PAS! Beugla un homme.

Leurs habits n'étaient pas commodes. Ils portaient des tenues blanches et bleues, ainsi que des casquettes où le mot '' Marine'' était écrit. Bizarre. Beryl n'avait jamais vu cet accoutrement! Son sac sur le dos, elle remonta son pantalon. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire lui paraissait fou, mais elle devait essayer. Levant doucement ses mains tremblantes en l'air, elle fixait celui qui semblait être le chef. Celui-ci se détendit en la voyant aussi vulnérable. Les soldats commencèrent à baisser leurs fusils.

Sans crier gare, la jeune fille leur tourna le dos et couru à triple vitesse vers l'endroit d'où elle venait. Pendant sa course, les hurlements des soldats commencèrent à fuser, et une horrible alarme retentit. Connaissez-vous le son de la sirène civile? C'est dans ce style. Stridente, alarmante, stressante. Bref, de quoi faire accélérer notre jeune fuyarde. A présent, la peur la gagnait de plus en plus. Elle espérait retrouver la sortie de cet endroit. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à s'enfuir? L'adrénaline, l'instinct de survie? Pas le temps d'y penser. Courir avant tout.

De son coté, la jeune Ann avait rabattu sa grande capuche sur sa tête. Elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque, surtout pour être fichée en tant que pirate où autre titre peu avantageux. Cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout d'être recherchée, mais ... Il fallait dire que Dragon n'avait pas la main légère sur ce genre de chose. Il insistait sur leur discrétion, même s'il était certain que leur projets seraient difficilement cachés aux yeux de leurs ennemis. Elle continua de courir dans les couloirs baignés d'une couleur rougeâtre à cause de l'alerte. Elle se demandait déjà pourquoi elle partait vers tout ce bordel. Mais jamais Ann ne laisserait une autre personne saboter son travail. Alors, elle voulait en avoir le cœur net. Les bruits se rapprochaient, précisément des pas précipités. Même s'il y avait des cris, l'espionne n'avait pas le temps d'analyser ce qu'il se passait. Tout se déroula ainsi très vite. Au tournant d'un couloir, elle percuta violemment quelqu'un.

\- Merde ... ! Cracha-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle releva la tête, en évitant toujours de dévoiler son visage et fixa la personne au sol d'un air mauvais. C'était une jeune fille. Ann leva les yeux pour observer les alentours et les écarquilla à la vue des soldats de la Marine. D'un geste rapide et ne cherchant pas d"explications, elle se redressa avant de courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quant à la personne à terre, elle se trouvait un peu secouée. Cependant une force inconnue lui somma de se relever, sous peine de se faire tuer par les marines enragés derrière elle. C'est ainsi que Béryl imita Ann, la rattrapant au fil de leur course. L'adolescente ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle s'acharnait à suivre cette étrange femme, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elles étaient dans le même pétrin. Il lui fallait un échappatoire, cette personne étaient peut-être sa bouée de sauvetage. Les deux fugitives empruntèrent plusieurs virages qui se succédaient sans relâche. Béryl remarqua alors quelque chose d'essentiel. Au moment de s'enfuir, elle avait fait exprès de prendre le chemin en sens inverse, espérant retourner dans le couloir de son lycée. Cependant, cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle remontait. Et maintenant, la voilà qui faisait plusieurs virages, les couloirs étant sans fin, mais aussi se multipliant. L'inquiétude gagna le cœur de la jeune fille. Quel était cet endroit? Était-elle dans un rêve? Un bruit sec la retira de ses pensées. Un souffle fit voleter ses mèches blondes vénitiens. Plusieurs sons se succédèrent ensuite, faisant sursauter Béryl. Ce qu'elle redoutait arriva.

\- Galère! Ils nous tirent dessus, maintenant? S'écria la femme devant elle.

La jeune Ann sursauta, n'ayant pas vraiment fait attention à la jeune fille qui courrait à ses côtés. Elle fronça les sourcils en jurant. C'était donc elle la fautive de toute cette émeute. C'était aussi de sa faute si sa mission se trouvait en danger. Bien sûr Ann ne remettait pas en question sa curiosité qui l'avait poussée à se rendre au lieu de l'émeute.

\- Dégage ! Ne me suis pas ! Râla Ann tout en évitant des balles de justesse.

\- Quoi? S'exclama Béryl, le dos voûté et en zigzaguant, histoire de ne pas se faire toucher.

Béryl avait du mal à entendre ce que lui disait l'étrange femme encapuchonnée, mais au vu de ses gesticulations elle avait l'air énervé.

Ann essayait de se souvenir du plan de la base mais à cause sa mauvaise mémoire, cela risquait de prendre du temps. Cela pourrait même paraître drôle pour les Marines.

\- Putain ! Jura-t-elle.

À force d'errer au hasard, Ann s'était retrouvée devant un cul de sac. Les Marine se stoppèrent, pointant leur armes sur elles ... La révolutionnaire remarqua que la fille était toujours présente. Ignorant cette dernière, elle cherchait une sortie. À part une fenêtre de dimension moyenne au bout du couloir ... Elle ne voyait rien d'autre. Un soupir d'agacement sorti d'entre ses lèvres. Elle recula doucement en levant les mains, se préparant à atteindre sont seule échappatoire : la fenêtre. Sous les yeux ébahis des marines ainsi que ceux de Béryl, Ann s'engouffra dans celle-ci. Un bruit retentit, celui de son atterrissage. Puis, un rire fit écho et un silence tomba. Béryl restait bouche bée. Cette femme venait de l'ignorer royalement alors qu'elles se trouvaient dans le même bateau. De plus, elle venait de prendre la poudre d'escampette par une fenêtre, sauter de plusieurs étages, atterrir en vie et se foutre élégamment de sa gueule par un gloussement cynique. Ce manque de solidarité plongea la jeune fille dans un rage profonde. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Un cliquetis inquiétant retentit derrière son dos, lui rappelant alors qu'elle n'était pas seule. L'adolescente n'osa même pas se retourner, un sourire nerveux collé au visage.

\- Rendez-vous, fit la voix d'un soldat.

Béryl commençait à avoir des sueurs froides. Que faire? Il lui était impossible d'exécuter la même prouesse que l'autre fugitive. Elle ferma les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Il n'y avait aucune sortie possible, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se rendre ou mourir. Béryl n'avait jamais connu ce genre de situation. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'on la traitait comme une criminelle, et ce n'était vraiment pas plaisant. Les larmes aux yeux, elle décida de lever lentement ses bras en l'air, toujours dos aux marines, mais aussi dos au mur. Soudain, un voix retentit par un interphone. Le signal semblait brouillé, des cris de secours se faisaient entendre. Les marines s'agitèrent. Béryl fronça les sourcils, ravalant un sanglot. Quels étaient ces grésillements? Ces espèces de soldats ne tiraient pas ou n'avançaient pas vers elle pour l'appréhender. Qu'attendaient-ils?

Ann fixait la fenêtre au loin. Que faisait donc la fille ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas sauté ? Au pire, qu'est-ce que cela lui importait d'avoir laissé ce boulet derrière elle ? La jeune femme soupira bruyamment en haussant les épaules. De plus, les marines ne la poursuivaient pas, elle devait en profiter pour se faire la malle! Un sourire de satisfaction fleurit sur ses lèvres. Un bruit d'explosion retentit subitement non loin d'elle. Son sourire s'évanouit. Elle se tourna en direction de la plage, là où venait ce son inquiétant. Ann devint blanche quand elle vit débarquer des hommes à la démarche chaloupée et à la carrure imposante... Des rires et des cris fusaient...Des pirates.

\- Hey toi! Ne bouge plus, yoi !

Ann se retourna, cherchant la voix. Mais rien. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher! Les marines les avaient certainement repérés, il lui restait toujours une chance de s'échapper... Elle regarda une dernière fois la fenêtre puis haussa les épaules. La blonde devait être soit morte, soit capturée. Au fond, Ann en rigolait tant elle n'en avait rien à faire. La fugitive commença sa course. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas prévu qu'un poids s'abatte sur son dos, l'écrasant au sol.

\- Yoi, je t'ai demandé de ne pas bouger, fit d'un ton menaçant une voix masculine au-dessus d'elle.

* * *

 _" Je pense que la pire chose que tu puisses faire dans une situation, c'est ne rien faire." **\- Ice Cube**_

* * *

 **Voilààààààààà**

 **Ch'est la fin les amis. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!**

 **Transition! :pouf:**

 _ **Je suis actuellement au kebab en écrivant ce mot alors une review, un kebab :)**_

 _ **[t'as pas les moyens... ]**_

 _ **Laisse moi rêver!**_

 **Merci Kitty pour ce petit mot plein de fantaisie! À bientôt o/**

 **Et merci de lire !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour les amis!**

 **Cela fait pratiquement un mois que je n'ai plus rien posté. En fait, je suis partie en voyage scolaire... Et comment dire... Disons que c'était le meilleur voyage de ma vie? Ouais on peut dire ça. Malheureusement, de terribles événements ont frappé mon cher pays à mon retour. Je n'avais pas trop le cœur à écrire... Mais il faut continuer d'avancer et ne pas abandonner.**

 **Je reviens tout de même, je ne pouvais pas prolonger une si longue attente!**

 **Je remercie chaleureusement les personnes qui suivent cette fiction, ainsi que celles qui laissent des reviews.**

 **Je laisse la parole à Kittyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy:**

 ** _BIM BADAM BIM BIM BADBAD BOUM ! ILS SONT COOOOOOOOOOOOOOL~!_**

 ** _Merciii vous êtes COOOLS! ~_ **

**Qu'est-ce que j'aime les interventions de mon associée!**

 **Voici la suite!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Merde… Merde… Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça… Pas se passer comme… Ça… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Je ne sais même pas où je suis... Ni qui je suis réellement en fin de compte. Mais ça on s'en fout, ce n'est pas la question. En premier lieu, je dois absolument savoir où je me trouve ! Je dois être en train de rêver et… Non, non, non attends deux minutes. Ça aussi on s'en fout. En tout tout tout premier je dois juste… Sauver ma peau ! Ce bruit vient de retentir et cet interphone n'en finit pas de retentir… Des grésillements… Des cris d'horreur… Quelque chose se trame et ça n'a pas l'air de plaire aux flics ! Quoi ? Faut bien que je trouve un nom à ces abrutis qui me coursent depuis le début ! Ils ont l'air perturbés… Dans les films, c'est dans ces moments-là que le héros profite de la situation pour leur porter un coup de grâce. Ben moi, j'vais faire une variante ! Il est temps de se faire la malle ! Je regarde la fenêtre. Si c'est un rêve, autant se faire violence ! Peut-être aurai-je une chance de me réveiller ! Je prends mon élan. Allez... Pour la liberté! Je cours comme une dératée vers la fenêtre en hurlant.

\- Hey ! REVIENS, PIRATE ! Ai-je le temps d'entendre avant le grand saut.

Le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds, l'air frais de l'extérieur me fouette le visage. Enfin, la pesanteur fait son boulot. Je suis littéralement en train de tomber. Je vois le sol se rapprocher dangereusement. Je nage en plein cauchemar.

C'est l'heure de se réveiller.

Ou pas.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de m'écraser sur le béton, quelque chose m'attrape par les aisselles et je me sens soulevée dans les airs. Je vois mes jambes ballantes à quelques mètres du sol. Des espèces de pétales roses pâles m'entourent. Mais qu'est-ce que…

Serais-je par le plus grand des hasards en train de…

Voler ?

Impossible. Non, c'est impossible! Je sens une immense secousse et mon corps est propulsé vers l'avant. Je regarde autour de moi. J'ai de grandes difficultés à me remettre du choc. Mon ventre est compressé, quelque chose me maintient fermement la taille. Il me faut quelques minutes pour me rendre compte qu'on me transporte sur une épaule. Les pétales se posent avec douceur sur le sol.

\- Toi, tu restes ici! Retentit une voix grave.

À ces mots, la personne resserre sa prise autour de ma taille. C'est pas bientôt finit de me traiter comme un vulgaire sac à patates? Non mais y'en a qui sont pas gênés! D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il vient de se passer, on aurait dit que quelqu'un m'avait attrapé en plein vol! Je me disais bien que voler était impossible... En tout cas, vu les habits du type, ce n'est pas un flic ou je ne sais quoi... Je ne reconnais pas cet étrange uniforme blanc et bleu marine... Mais alors qui est-ce?

* * *

Putain, c'est qui lui ? Il est lourd en plus ! J'entends des coups de feu et des cris. Merde, faut que je décampe d'ici ! Les pirates ont complètement envahi la base. C'est le moment idéal pour se faire la malle. Je sens une main se poser sur ma capuche. J'écarquille les yeux et me relève avec force, le faisant tomber en arrière. Après m'être redressée, je me retourne pour lui porter un coup de pied qu'il bloque sans mal à l'aide d'une seule main. Je serre les dents en marmonnant des jurons. C'est qui ce blond ? Il se prend pour qui avec sa coupe de fruit ?! Ses cheveux sont en pétard et d'un jaune si vif qu'il me fait penser à un foutu anan… Bon sang, c'est pas le moment ! D'un geste brusque, j'arrive à retirer mon pied de sa poigne. Je fais un bond en arrière pour mettre de la distance entre lui et moi, et je me mets en position d'attaque. Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part... Sa tête m'est plutôt familière.

\- Doucement ... Je ne suis pas là pour me battre, yoi, dit-il calmement.

Je regarde autour de moi. Les pirates sont maintenant en train de se battre contre les soldats. Des cris retentissent de partout mêlés aux détonations des armes à feu. L'obscurité alimente cette pagaille générale. Cette dernière est alimentée par cette affreuse alarme! J'arrive à voir des ombres qui s'écroulent aux alentours... Et il ose me dire qu'il n'est pas là pour se battre ... Bouffon. Je suis loin d'être conne. Fait chier ! Il a l'air d'être blasé comme type. Mais je ne dois surtout pas le sous-estimer. Il est vachement détendu aussi. Je dois être assez rapide pour pouvoir lui placer une balle entre les deux yeux. D'un geste discret sous mon balluchon, je prépare mes armes.

\- Qui es-tu, yoi ?

Non mais il croit qu'on va boire un thé ? Cet homme est fou. Ou pas... ? Je resserre mon emprise sur mes flingues, en essayant d'oublier tout ce qu'il se passe autour de nous. On se jauge. Au bout d'un certain temps, je relève la tête d'un geste rapide et tire au niveau de sa tête. Ha ! Désolé, mais je dégaine plutôt rapidem... Oh bordel de merde ... J'ai un démon devant moi je crois. Comment ...?! Ma balle ne lui a rien fait ! Je lui ai tiré dans la tête, précisément entre les deux yeux et il a rien.. Ça ... S'est guéri ?

\- Bien visé, yoi.

Il se fout de ma gueule en plus ! Bon, si les balles ne lui font rien ... D'une rapidité surprenante, je me retrouve devant lui et bondit pour lui donner un coup de pied au visage. Il m'envoie balader mais je retombe sur les jambes, ma main posée au sol pour garder équilibre et la tête relevée. Il est rapide.

\- Impressionnant, finis-je pas lâcher, un sourire cynique se dessinant sur mon visage.

\- Tu te défends plutôt bien, yoi. Mais je te conseille de répondre à mes questions.

\- Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi? Tu devrais t'enfuir, les marines te traquent depuis bien plus longtemps que moi.

Le pirate blond fronce les sourcils, légèrement agacé. Nous nous trouvons face à face, une certaine distance nous séparant. Il pousse un énorme soupir que je peux entendre de là où je suis. Ce mec a beau être balèze, il me donne envie de dormir avec son air fatigué. Apparemment il n'a pas l'air d'accord pour me laisser partir...

\- Écoute, là c'est pas le moment...,Commence-je.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de me prendre pour un imbécile, yoi. Toi et ton amie vous allez devoir vous expliquer avec Père!

\- P...

Quoi, comment? De quoi parle-t-il? Mon amie? Mais je n'ai pas de compagnon avec moi! C'est une mission solo, nom d'un chien! Attend un peu... Ne me dites pas que... La fille de tout-à-l'heure...

Dans quel camp elle est finalement?

Bon, ce satané phœnix ne semble d'avis de faire une quelconque négociation. Tant pis pour lui! Je repars à l'attaque mais cette fois il disparaît. Merde... Où est-il passé ?! Soudain, je sens une main se poser sur ma poitrine et sur ma bouche. Je suis tirée en arrière. C'est quoi ce délire ?! L'ennemi me transporte ! Je mords sa main à sang, ce qu'il ne lui fait absolument rien, au contraire sa prise se ressert me coupant presque la respiration. J'arrête de me défendre quand je vois la troupe de soldats derrière nous. Il ont l'air furax... Je crois que cet endroit va vite devenir un champ de bataille... Bon, je crois que je vais me laisser faire, et après on verra pour le buter.

Ouais, bonne idée.

* * *

 _"À chaque nuit triste un lendemain qui chante_ _" **-**_ **T** **upac Shakur**

* * *

 **Ayow!**

 **Bon, c'est terminé. Il est un peu court ce chapitre quand j'y pense.**

 **Voilà, laisser des reviews, n'hésitez pas à nous donner vos avis!**

 **Merci de lire!**

 **VIVE LA LIBERTÉ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiyuh!**

 **Salut les amis! Bien ou bien?**

 **Voici la suite! Merci pour les follows et review! Contentes que ça vous plaise.**

 **Bon, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire pour ce chapitre. Nous sommes désolées de publier des chapitres aussi courts, les prochains seront un peu plus consistants!**

 **Bref, je passe le micro à Kitty!**

 ** _Louée soit la Sainte Pelle! ~ N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ;)_**

 **Ah, Kitty m'étonnera toujours.**

 **Je tiens à vous prévenir, ce chapitre contient des propos un peu vulgaires ainsi qu'une scène... assez évocatrice. Enfin bref, voyez par vous-même!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Elles se sont fait prendre. Plus aucun moyen de s'enfuir n'était possible. Attrapées par de curieux hommes aux pouvoirs étranges, Béryl et Ann se retrouvèrent en mauvaise posture. Pour l'une, il n'était plus concevable de rejoindre son lycée; pour l'autre, finir sa mission n'était plus dans ses cordes. D'après Ann, il était largement plus préférable de se faire coincer par ces hommes plutôt que la Marine. Elle aviserait ensuite. Quant à Béryl, elle n'avait pas eu le choix, s'étant faite attrapé en plein vol par un mystérieux individu.

\- Marco! J'ai trouvé ça dans la base!

Celui qui venait de parler était un homme assez grand, le teint basané, les cheveux noirs hirsutes et une longue moustache élégante ornait sa bouche. Il était vêtu d'un costume sombre et d'un chapeau haut de forme. Sur son épaule reposait la jeune Béryl, les larmes aux yeux, figée par la peur.

\- Vista? Toi aussi, yoi? Demanda l'intéressé.

Marco portait à son tour Ann, largement plus calme que sa collègue. La jeune espionne réfléchissait à un plan de fuite, et se demandait surtout pourquoi ces types lui en voulaient. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de Marco le Phœnix, un membre notoire dans l'équipage du grand Barbe Blanche. Ses cheveux blonds en pétard lui disaient bien quelque chose. Il arborait aussi sur son torse un étrange tatouage bleu. Elle comprenait mieux comment il avait réussi à éviter aussi facilement sa balle. Il possédait un fruit du démon légendaire, celui du phœnix. Cela lui donnait des capacités de types logia en plus de zoan, d'où la rareté de ce fruit. Ann avait perdu son combat contre lui, mais pas la guerre. De nature plutôt rancunière, elle se jurait de le vaincre une fois tout cela terminé. Cependant, un problème subsistait. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas n'importe quel équipage qui la tenait en respect. Barbe Blanche était connu pour faire des ravages sur les mers. En tant qu'Empereur, sa présence sur Grand Line était plus qu'étonnante. La révolutionnaire n'était pas pressée de le rencontrer...

\- Rejoignons la plage, yoi. Père nous attend! Déclara le phœnix.

Marco et Vista, ainsi que quelques hommes, battirent en retraite vers la crique de l'île. À part une base marine, elle était couverte d'une végétation luxueuse et d'un terrain non négligeable. Cette île pouvait servir d'un bon point de repère, seule cette petite base restait un problème. Barbe Blanche était persuadé qu'il n'y avait pas de dirigeant de la Marine assez puissant pour les repousser. Raser cette base serait un jeu d'enfant.

Béryl était ballottée de toute part. Elle reprit ses esprits et se rendit compte de sa situation peu avantageuse. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient poursuivis par les étranges soldats qu'elle confondait avec une sorte de police. Plus son porteur avançait, et plus la jeune fille observait les alentours. L'étrange bâtiment en acier s'éloignait pour laisser place à une sorte de jungle. Cela lui rappelait une base militaire nichée dans une forêt vierge, comme celle de l'Amazonie, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se retrouvait dans un endroit pareil. Le sol en terre laissait peu à peu place au sable blanc. Un son familier lui parvint à ses oreilles. Ce qu'il semblait être un son de roulis de vagues s'écrasant contre le sol était maintenant parfaitement audible. Une odeur de sel marin parvint à ses narines. Béryl se sentait de plus en plus perdue. Que diable faisait-elle à la mer?

Ann patientait dans son coin, sa capuche toujours rabaissée pour masquer autant que possible son identité. Elle fixa Marco, essayant d'analyser si une fuite était finalement envisageable. En effet, il fallait absolument qu'elle rentre chez les révolutionnaires. Elle soupira, pensant que Sabo avait eu tout a fait raison de s'inquiéter. Mais elle jugea que c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de s'échapper, car le phœnix la rattraperait sûrement en moins de deux. Elle préférait attendre le moment propice.

Son regard se posa sur la jeune fille étrangère qui semblait prendre peu à peu conscience de sa situation.

Ils étaient en vue de la crique. Les pirates retenaient toujours les marines derrière. Les commandants tels que Marco et Vista devaient se rendre sur la plage. Béryl avait peur d'une chose. Ce n'était pas un hasard s'ils se retrouvaient dans cet endroit. Ils ont peut-être prévu de quitter cette île vu la tournure des événements. Mais la jeune adolescente ne pu faire de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle fut brutalement posée au sol recouvert de sable chaud. Elle se trouvait sur les fesses, complètement déboussolée. La première chose que Beryl vit fut le ciel, qui prenait peu à peu une teinte orangée à l'horizon. L'aube arrivait déjà. Elle paniqua à l'idée de l'inquiétude qu'elle devait causer après tout ce temps dehors. Cela représentait d'ailleurs un peu trop de temps... Bref, elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à ce genre de détail. Son attention fut attirée par la chute de sa "collègue" à ses cotés, qui semblait la regarder depuis quelques instants. Puis elle détourna son visage, et Béryl pu voir sa bouche former un ''tch''. Ann se demandait dans quel merdier elle s'était foutue ... D'où pouvait bien provenir cette fille ? La révolutionnaire n'en avait aucun idée. Mais à ses yeux ... Elle restait tout de même un boulet.

\- Hey, toi la blonde! Appella Ann en chuchotant.

Béryl était encore dans un état second. Elle entendait vaguement une voix très lointaine l'interpeller. La jeune fille tentait de se relever et se retrouva à quatre pattes. Elle paraissait bien misérable aux yeux d'Ann, qui l'observait d'un air hautain. Béryl finit par se mettre sur les coudes, allongée sur le ventre.

\- OÏ, crétine! Répéta encore une fois Ann.

\- Huh? Lâcha Béryl, à l'ouest.

Ann fronça les sourcils. Cette fille se foutait un peu trop de sa tronche à son goût. Alors d'un geste énervé, elle donna un coup de pied à sa "camarade" qui bascula précipitamment sur le côté.

\- Bordel, arrête de faire ta fragile ! Ce n'est tout de même pas la première fois que tu vois des Marines et des pirates, grogna l'encapuchonnée, agacée.

Cette secousse eut l'effet de réveiller l'adolescente. Elle lança des regards frénétiques autour d'elle. Alors ce n'était pas un rêve? Était-elle bien sobre? Béryl vit la jeune femme à ses côtés lui lancer un regard mauvais. L'adolescente plissa les yeux. Beryl se rendit soudain compte de l'affront que venait lui faire cette femme. Chez elle, quand on lui portait un coup, elle restait rarement sans réagir. Béryl n'avais pas l'habitude de se battre lorsqu'on l'insultait, mais plutôt de bluffer. Or dans cette situation où le premier coup venait d'être porté, les hostilités étaient ouvertes. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Heiiin? Qu'est-ce que tu baves, toi? Et c'est quoi cette capuche? C'est pour pas qu'on voit ta sale gueule, hein? Répliqua-t-elle, une veine menaçant d'éclater sur sa tempe.

Alors là, c'était la guerre pour Ann. D'où pouvais bien venir cette gueuse pour être aussi paumée, se demanda-t-elle. Savait-elle à qui elle avait affaire ? Surement pas. Quelle suicidaire.

\- De quoi tu parles ? T'as jamais vu quelqu'un porter une capuche, espèce de paysanne ?! Tu devrais en porter une, toi, parce que ta sale tronche devrait être cachée comparé à la mienne ! Répliqua sèchement Ann, qui commençait à vraiment être énervée par cette faible.

Béryl ne comprenait rien à rien. La voilà sur une plage, capturée par dieu savait qui, s'embrouiller avec une femme à moitié voilée par sa capuche. Mais elle s'en foutait de tout ces détails. Cette mégère venait de lui manquer de respect.

\- C'est quoi le délire? Porter une capuche? Putain, on est plus au Moyen Âge, vieille conne, t'as cru que t'allais rester discrète en plus? On voit que toi! On dirait un fantôme, bordel! J'préfère exhiber ma tronche plutôt que de ressembler à un tas de merde ambulant!

Ann fronça les sourcils, tentant d'analyser certains mots bizarres utilisés par la jeune fille. Moyen Âge? Ann commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale ...

Mais quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit. La révolutionnaire se leva d'un bond pour regarder de toute sa hauteur la jeune Béryl, un sourire inquiétant prenant place sur son visage. Marco et Vista se tournèrent du côté des filles, légèrement surpris. Elle? Vielle ? Non mais c'est une blague ?! Elle allait vers ses 19 ans.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle va te faire la merde ambulante, grosse bouffonne des champs ... ? Hein ?!

Mais rien ne franchit ses lèvres. Béryl la regardait d'un air blasé. La jeune révolutionnaire toussota. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait bien trop loin pour une dispute aussi futile. Ann prit une bouffée d'air et se détendit.

\- Bha vas-y, exhibe-toi ! Mais t'étonnes pas si y'en aura sur le chemin qui se crèveront les yeux devant tant de laideur. Après tout, tu viens de la cambrousse, c'est tout a fait normal que tu n'aies jamais vu ta face de rat ... Tu ne dois même pas avoir de miroir. Aaaaah ... Ma pauvre, j'ai encore plus pitié pour toi, soupira-t-elle, dépitée.

Béryl haussa les sourcils, simplement choquée par ce niveau de mentalité. Elle regarda de plus près ses habits, puis ceux de son adversaire. Elle lui faisait vraiment penser à une fille du Moyen Âge... Pourquoi diable portait-elle cette étrange cape en toile? Pourtant, les étranges personnages qui les tenaient en respect arboraient des vêtements ''normaux''... Enfin, pour la plupart... L'adolescente n'avait jamais vécu un bluff aussi bizarre. Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne comprenait rien à ce que lui débitait son opposante. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait envie d'en découdre. Béryl se releva brutalement. Non seulement cette vieille l'insultait, mais en plus elle se foutait royalement de sa gueule. Un sourire nerveux et menaçant prit place sur ses lèvres.

\- Toi, tu cherches vraiment la merde... Tu me traites de Paysanne? Tu t'es pas vue, c'est plutôt toi qui a les yeux crevés! C'est dommage... J'aurais voulu que tu voies la tête que tirerait ta mère devant la tronche que j't'aurai refaite, salope!

Ann, outrée, était sur le point de lancer une nouvelle pique. Même si son adversaire parlait d'une manière inintelligible, elle avait mentionné sa mère... Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça! Cependant, elle oubliait Marco qui, à bout de leur querelle de gamine, leur demandait d'arrêter. La rousse, ayant perdu toute forme de bon sens, lança un regard assassin au blond. Elle était à bout de nerf. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rentrer chez elle, voir Sabo, et lui raconter sa première mission solo. Mais non. Tout cela était à présent impossible car elle s'était retrouvée sur le chemin de cette crétine de blonde. Plutôt le contraire.

\- Tu veux quoi, sale piaf ! Ma photo peut être ?!

Ann écarquilla les yeux, se rendant compte de son erreur. Elle venait à l'instant de creuser sa propre tombe. Quelle idée d'insulter Marco Le phœnix...!

\- Arahahahahahaha ! Rigola Vista d'un rire gras. Elle ne manque pas de caractère, cette jeune fille !

\- J'en ai bien peur, souffla le blond, une veine battant dangereusement sur son front.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? T'enfuis pas, sale lâche! Reprit Béryl, se rapprochant dangereusement d'Ann.

Leurs figures n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Béryl bouillonnait de rage. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas se la voir. Mais elles n'eurent pas le temps de continuer plus longtemps. Une ombre les surplombèrent soudainement. Ann releva la tête. Elle manqua de faire une crise cardiaque.

'' Bordel de merde!'' Hurla-t-elle intérieurement.

Le voilà. Le grand patron débarquait dans la place. Barbe Blanche se trouvait juste devant elles ! L'homme plus fort du monde les dominait de toute sa grandeur. Ann se demandait s'il n'était pas mieux d'abandonner tout espoir de rentrer chez elle et de retrouver ses amis. Elle déglutit, se pinçant les lèvres. Elle n'avait aucune chance face à un adversaire comme lui. On disait que même Dragon aurait du mal face à cette légende...

Quant à la jeune Béryl, elle releva doucement son visage. Cet homme... Était beaucoup trop grand pour appartenir à son monde.

\- Oh sa mère... , Murmura-t-elle.

Il paraissait âgé. Mais il n'en était pas moins imposant... Son torse était couvert d'une énorme cicatrice, une immense cape ornée entourait ses larges épaules. Il dégageait une sorte d'aura d'extrême puissance. Béryl n'osait pas lui balancer une pique. Ce type lui faisait carrément flipper. Et lui aussi portait des habits différents. Tous d'ailleurs. Elle ne reconnaissait désormais plus rien. La tête lui tournait. L'adolescente n'en pouvait plus. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba par terre à quatre pattes. Malheureusement elle ne pu stopper son haut-le-cœur. Ann la vit s'exécuter, un air d'extrême dégoût s'affichant sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait croire à ce qu'elle voyait. Pas devant Barbe Blanche. Après avoir tout lâché, Béryl s'effondra dans le sable, du liquide jaunâtre coulant encore de sa bouche.

* * *

 _ **"Rêve grand, travaille dur, et ne deviens pas un enfoiré! " -** Mike Shinoda_

* * *

 **Bref, une citation très élégante ( j'y peux rien, ce mec vient de résumer mes convictions en une seule phrase!) , à l'image de cette fin magnifique! Encore désolée pour ce chapitre un peu dégueu... Vous inquiétez pas, ce sera pas ça le long de la fic'!**

 **Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis!**

 **Merci de lire!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiyuh!**

 **Voici la suite les gars!**

 **Merci de laisser des reviews, ça fait plaisir! e vois aussi que le nombre de follower a augmenté également, ce qui nous fait vachement plaisir aussi!**

 **Désolées d'être toujours aussi radines sur la longueur des chapitres, mais on veut pas trop trop surcharger.**

 **Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai nommé... KITTY!**

 ** _On dit que je suis pas une personne normale... et c'est tellement vrai ! Vive les gens chelou._**

 **:s'essuie une larme:**

 **MERCI KITTY.**

 **Bref, bonne lecture!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Je suis dans la merde.

Non mais vraiment, qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Sabo ? J'ose même pas l'appeler... Il va me défoncer... Et puis non ! Je ne suis pas suicidaire... Enfin, pas à ce point. Ils nous ont fait prisonnières. C'est tout moisi sur leur bateau, dis donc! Ils n'ont personne pour leur faire le ménage, ces crétins ? Bah, en quoi c'est mon problème...

Je regarde du coté de la fille. Oui parce que cette conne est dans la même cellule que moi. Je ne sais même pas c'qui m'empêche de l'étriper. La pitié ? Ouais, je pense que c'est ça. En tout cas, j'ai un zombie comme camarade de cellule. Super.

En même pas une nuit, j'ai failli mourir plus d'une fois. Je soupire et laisse ma tête taper le bois verdi par les algues. Je fais quoi ? J'appelle Sabo, prouvant alors que je ne suis pas capable de faire des mission solo? Où... Je me débrouille ? Si je disparais, est-ce qu'il va s'inquiéter? Est-ce qu'il viendrait me chercher? Ça ne me déplairait pas... Huhu... Ah, qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi? C'est pas le moment de dire des conneries! Mais bon, faut se l'avouer... Le problème, c'est que je risque de me faire tuer s'ils apprennent que j'me suis fait capturer par le grand Barbe Blanche. Pire, ils vont me décapiter... Pour l'instant je ne dois rien dire sur les révolutionnaires. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais les contacter... Si je me débrouille par moi-même, il y a tout de même des chances, même beaucoup, que je ne m'en sorte pas indemne.

\- C'est pas gagné... Chuchote-je pour moi-même.

Comment je fais pour m'échapper ? Après l'expérience que je viens de vivre, j'suis pas prête d'y arriver... Ils sont trop forts...

.

Bordel de merde !

J'ai la tête levée vers le géant qui n'est tout simplement autre qu'Edward Newgate, allias Barbe Blanche l'homme le plus fort au monde. Je pense que je suis blanche comme un linge à l'heure actuelle. Jamais dans toute ma misérable vie j'aurais pensé rencontrer ce vieux.

Je serre les dents et me retourne vers ma "collègue" qui n'est plus devant moi... Je baisse le regard avant de me dire que j'aurais pas dû. Elle fait pitié à voir... C'est dégoûtant.

\- Elle est morte ? Demande-je, avec une pointe d'espoir.

\- Non yoi. Seulement évanouie. Ton amie a dû accumuler du stress et de la panique, je pense. Ne t'inquiète pas elle va s'en remettre! Lâche l'homme blond qui se poste près de son capitaine.

Amie ? Il déconne, lui. Cette bouffonne, je la connais même pas, ils le savent, non ? J'crois pas.

\- Tsss... Bon, c'est pas tout mais je pense y aller, hein ? Déclare-je avec un sourire nerveux.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. Je la tape, me retournant. Encore ce moustachu.

\- Désolé Miss, mais ça ne va pas être possible, fait Vista.

\- Mais je ne demande pas votre avis. D'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, il y a la blondasse de service! Je vous en fais cadeau.

J'esquive la main qui essaye de m'attraper de nouveau et commence à courir je ne sais où. Il faut que je me casse d'ici et vite ! Sauf que j'avais oublié que monsieur le Phoenix pouvait me rattraper très facilement avec ses ailes de feu. Je me stoppe et le foudroie des yeux, sous ma capuche.

\- Tu n'iras pas plus loin, yoi.

J'observe le blond se mettre les mains dans les poches, d'un air détaché. Putain, ils me veulent quoi au juste ?! Il faut que je rentre, comme ça ma mission sera enfin terminée! Enfin, même si j'ai eu deux, trois problèmes.

\- Que veux-tu à la fin, Marco Le Phoenix ?

\- Toi, yoi.

\- Non, sans blague, dis-je avec ironie. Je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire, je suis juste une simple civile égarée. Alors cher monsieur, me laisseriez-vous partir ? Continue-je, d'une voix faussement innocente.

\- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile. Je n'ai jamais vu une simple civile s'introduire dans une base Marine et qui de plus sait se battre. Que faisais-tu dans cette base, yoi ?

Merde, il m'a vu pénétrer dans la base ? Ce n'est pas possible, il essaye de me déstabiliser. Mais c'est sûr que c'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit quelqu'un d'encapuchonné se balader dans une base Marine. Il ne m'a pas vu rentrer, mais seulement sortir je crois. Ça suffit en fait. Bon, d'accord... Il y a beaucoup d'éléments qui prouvent ma présence. Vais-je devoir me battre à nouveau ?

\- Je faisait une simple promenade, mon cher. Mais toi, puis-je savoir ce que tu faisais là-bas?

Je suis bien curieuse de savoir ce qu'il fout ici. Soudain, il disparaît et se retrouve devant moi d'un vitesse alarmante. Il me pousse brutalement, me faisant tomber en arrière. Mes armes qui étaient dans ma poche tombent par terre, loin de moi. Je grogne. Ma capuche me tombe sur les yeux, cachant heureusement toujours la moitié de mon visage.

\- Ne joue pas avec moi, yoi... Murmure menaçant l'homme au-dessus de moi.

Bordel, je n'ai pas été assez vigilante ! Je sens un poids sur mon corps...J'ai du mal à respirer... il s'est assis sur mon ventre! Quel sans-gêne! Je sens sa main se poser sur ma capuche . Je réagis vite en la mordant. Il la retire sûrement pissant de sang car j'en ai plein la bouche. Il est hors de question qu'ils voient mon visage. C'est trop dangereux.

\- Guararararara ! Mon fils, laisse cette jeune fille tranquille. Nous aurons bien le temps de savoir ce qu'elle faisait dans cette base qui va devenir notre, rigole Barbe Blanche.

Pardon... ?

Je sens le poids sur mon ventre s'enlever. Je suis tellement abasourdie que je ne réagis pas quand Marco m'attrape par le col pour me traîner. Je crois que je vais devoir élaborer un plan pour m'échapper. Je le vois prendre la blonde de la même façon que moi pour nous emmener je ne sais où.

* * *

Du soleil, du sable blanc, l'eau presque transparente... Wah, j'me sens bien d'un coup, les gars... J'veux plus partir d'ici! Du bon son fait frémir mes oreilles de plaisir. Les basses profondes du hip hop vibrent au plus profond de mon cœur. Je sens des frissons parcourir mes membres. Les gens dansent autour de moi, l'alcool coule à flot, tout le monde est beau, tout le monde est cool. J'me laisse porter par l'adrénaline, ivre d'allégresse. J'veux pas que ça s'arrête. J'me sens vivante, bordel. Quelqu'un s'approche de moi. C'est un garçon. Lui aussi il est beau. Son sourire parfait est si enivrant. Ses yeux verts contrastent si bien avec sa peau mat. Et il danse tellement bien... Il passe ses bras autour de moi. Il me fait signe d'approcher mon visage pour me chuchoter au creux de l'oreille.

\- Réveille-toi, blondasse de merde.

... Huh?

NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QU'CE BO...

J'me réveille enfin.

Hein? Quoi? Qui? J'suis où? Oh, bordel de merde, le mal de crâne! La douleur est si assommante que j'me rallonge par terre. Par terre? C'est quoi ça? Je sens un truc visqueux sous mes mains. What the f... Des algues? De la morve? MAIS C'EST DÉGUEULASSE! J'me redresse et tente de me débarrasser de cette horreur. C'est quoi cet endroit? C'est invivable ici, on se croirait dans des égout, sérieux!

\- Haa, je vois que miss blondasse est réveillée. Je lis de la déception sur ton visage, tu t'attendais à te réveiller dans un palace, peut-être?

Heiiiiiiin? J'me tourne. A côté de moi, il y a une femme encapuchonnée. Tiens, qui c'est celle-là...

\- Vous pourriez m'indiquer la sortie, s'iou plaît?

Elle ricane.

\- T'es vraiment plus bête que je le pensais. Regarde autour de toi, ça devrait te renseigner sur ta situation.

Hum. Les gens par ici sont plutôt malpolis. Je fais tout de même ce qu'elle me dit. Des barreaux, une ambiance sombre, des algues visqueuses collées sur le bois sombre du sol et des murs. Je suis à côté de la dame qui se trouve derrière les barreaux aussi. Soudain, un vertige me prend. Je me tiens la tête à deux mains. C'est quoi cette sensation? On dirait que j'ai la gueule de bois, c'est insupportable! Des images défilent à une vitesse ahurissante. Tout me revient. Le lycée, Elise, la battle, la conseillère d'orientation, le tremblement de terre, la police, l'alarme, le mec à la moustache, le type blond, le vieux géant, la meuf à capuche, et surtout... Oh bordel, c'était donc pas un rêve! Mon t-shirt garde encore des traces de vom... Ha, la honte inter-sidérale! C'est la cata! Et d'abord pourquoi j'suis prisonnière? Garde à vue? J'y pige que dalle! J'suis plus chez moi, c'est certain... Mais attends... Cette meuf encapuchonnée, c'est l'autre idiote qui m'insultait! Et qui m'a surtout laissé tomber!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là? C'est de ta faute!

\- Pardon? S'offusqua la gonzesse.

\- J'suis sûre que c'est toi qui a rameuté les flics! T'as dû faire une méga connerie, et ils ont dû me confondre avec toi. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution, fais-je mine de réfléchir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes!

\- C'est clair, y'a pas photo! T'as l'air vachement plus d'une criminelle que moi, vu ta dégaine!

La jeune femme me regarde complètement interloquée. À en juger son expression, on croirait que j'ai insulté sa mère! Mais j'ai pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit. Faut que j'analyse la situation... Alors si j'ai bien compris, je ne dois pas être près de chez moi. C'était une base militaire à en juger par l'architecture un peu cheloue... Enfin, ça ne prouve rien, mais je crois qu'il n'y avait que ces espèces de soldats à l'intérieur. De plus, on se trouvait près de la plage... Or la plage ne se trouve pas à côté de chez moi, ça c'est clair. Il y avait plein d'arbres, on aurait dit la jungle! Je dirais que j'me trouvais à ce moment là dans une base militaire sur une île en plein milieu de l'océan! Ou p'têtre dans une ville côtière!

...

Tout ceci n'a aucun putain de sens, tu le sais très bien ma chère Béryl.

On reprend, les gars! Je disais donc, une base militaire. Ils étaient sûrement en colère parce qu'ils m'ont pris pour une intruse! D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que mon lycée communique avec une base militaire? C'est n'importe quoi! Pourtant, c'est bien ce que j'ai vu... Ou alors, peut-être qu'on m'a drogué pendant que j'revenais du lycée, et que j'suis en plein bad trip! Non, attend une seconde... Ça doit faire plusieurs heures que je suis étendue ici, ça peut pas durer aussi longtemps... Si? D'ailleurs, cette théorie de base militaire tient bien la route... Jusqu'à ce que je croise ces types carrément bizarres! On va pas mentir, le vieil homme qui faisait trois mètres de haut n'était clairement pas humain! Ils étaient tous à moitié à poil, personne se balade comme ça! Après, peut-être qu'on est à l'étranger, ça doit faire partie de leur culture. Idiote! J'avais oublié que je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'ils disaient! Ça veut dire que je me trouve toujours dans mon pays... Yes! Parfait, j'ai peut-être une chance de rentrer à la maison! Mais c'est pas gagné... C'est pas derrière les barreaux que j'vais trouver une solution! D'ailleurs, ces cales sont franchement mal tenues... Ça fouette! La dame à côté de moi doit savoir où on est.

\- Hey, tu saurais pas où on est?

\- On est sur une petite base marine à Grand Line, fait-elle hautainement.

... Huh? '' Grand Line''? Mindfuck, c'est pas possible! Ce mot me dit quelque chose... Ça me rappelle de très mauvais souvenirs... ''Grand Line''... Bordel, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment... Maintenant que j'y pense! Le vioc que j'ai rencontré me disait quelque chose aussi! Et si... Nan, ça s'peut pas, on va attendre qu'ils nous libèrent pour en savoir plus sur eux. Rah, '' Grand Line''... Ça me fait penser au lycée, je sais pas pourquoi. Pourtant, je me rappelle toujours des noms, ça doit être le malaise qui m'empêche de réfléchir correctement! Cette femme doit sûrement délirer, elle serait capable de me raconter des conneries pour m'entuber! Mais j'vais pas tomber dans ton piège, sale folle! Mon Dieu, je dois absolument me calmer. Grand Line... Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir!

\- Grand Line? Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ça!

\- Non mais j'hallucine, elle ne sait même pas c'que c'est Grand Line, soupire l'espionne encapuchonnée, dépitée.

\- Pardon? Fais-je de plus en plus perdue.

Je la vois me regarder d'un air blasé. Puis elle soupire encore une fois, secouant sa tête cachée de droite à gauche. Elle me pose une main sur mon épaule.

\- J'avais oublié que tu venais de la cambrousse, tu dois pas connaître.

...

Attends elle se fout de moi là, non? Non mais... Elle a pas l'air de se rendre compte que c'est elle qui ressemble plus à une paysanne qu'autre chose avec sa cape de merde? Mon regard se fait sombre. Un sourire nerveux prend place sur mon visage.

\- Hein? Tu me cherches ou quoi? Murmure-je tout en me rapprochant d'elle.

\- Fais gaffe, la cale est déjà dégoûtante, j'ai pas envie que tu la salisses d'avantage avec tes mauvaises habitudes..., Minaude-t-elle.

...

Je viens de me faire clasher une deuxième fois? Hoho... Elle tient tellement pas à la vie...

Nos front se touchent presque. On pourrait presque voir les éclairs qu'échangent nos regards! Soudain, j'entends des bruits de pas. Une ombre se dessine derrière les barreaux de la cale. Je crois le reconnaître. Il est grand, une coupe bizarre, le regard fatigué, les mains dans les poches.

C'est celui qui nous a capturé!

* * *

 _ **« Si tu pars en c**ille, suis-moi c'est sur mon chemin. »**_ \- _Nakk Mendosa_

* * *

 **Décidément les citations deviennent de plus en plus vulgaire! C'est pas joli tout ça, dites moi.**

 **Mais que voulez-vous, Kitty l'a beaucoup aimée celle-là aussi, donc... o/**

 **Merci de nous laisser votre avis! Ça motive vachement vous savez...**

 **Bwerf, merci de lire et à bientôt!**


End file.
